mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Anagenesis
Anagenesis signifie "l'évolution progressive d'une espèce". Histoire Les personnes à bord du vaisseau qui n'ont pas succombé au cryochoc passèrent les futurs décennies en orbite tandis que le processus de terraformation a lieu sur Acheron. Les nouvelles générations sont nées à bord du navire. Une station spatiale géante est construit pour les accueillir. Appelé l'Anneau Cepheus, il encercle la planète entière. Ces gens regardent le processus de terraformation, en attendant le jour où ils peuvent se joindre à Anicetus et marcher sur la surface d'Acheron. 10 humains qui ont été incapables de sortir de cryoconservation ont été converties en Titanborn mais ne sont toujours pas réveiller. Pendant tout le temps de la terraformation, les autres humains à bord du vaisseau ont créer une nouvelle religion autour du Titanborn et ont commencer à vénérer "ceux qui sont liés par le gel". Paroles Exilé juste au-dessus des nuages les plus hauts Constamment à la recherche du bruit Pendant que les décennies passent, nous dévorons les anneaux lointain Notre espoir de vivre dépens de l'utilité in-situ Les orphelins liés par la mer gelée Nous naviguons sur les ombres de ce rêve cruel Le monde d'en bas attend la propagation humaine En silence, nous dormons Oh Titan entend notre plaidoiement Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Nous rêvons seulement dans l'absence de sommeil Nourrissant les récits de la cruauté humaine Le jour où nous serons relié à notre dieu-machine Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Finalement Je dois transformer je vous en supplie Enterrez ma chair Sous le sol du monde d'en dessous Ce n'est pas ma maison Nous allons devenir lié à une planète L'insaisissable recherche pour la vie Caché dans la noirceur de la nuit Endurer la cruauté du temps A chaque instant, consommée par la perte Cette ardoise humaine harponné par la foi L'espoir lui-même destiné à être perdu Nous vénérons ceux qui sont liés par le gel Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Nous rêvons seulement dans l'absence de sommeil Nourrissant les récits de la cruauté humaine Le jour où nous serons relié à notre dieu-machine Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Finalement Je dois transformer je vous en supplie Enterrez ma chair Sous le sol du monde d'en dessous Ce n'est pas ma maison Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Nous rêvons seulement dans l'absence de sommeil Nourrissant les récits de la cruauté humaine Le jour où nous serons relié à notre dieu-machine Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Finalement Je dois transformer je vous en supplie Enterrez ma chair Sous le sol du monde d'en dessous Ce n'est pas ma maison Nous allons devenir lié à une planète Paroles Originales Exiled just above the highest clouds Endlessly searching for any sound As decades pass we devour the outer rings Our lifeline dependent on in-situ utility Orphans bound by the frozen sea We sail upon the shadows of this cruel dream The world below awaiting the human seed In silence we sleep Oh titan hear our plea We shall become planet bound We only dream within the absence of sleep Regaling tales of human cruelty The day we relink with our god machine We shall become planet bound In the end I must amend I beg of you Bury my flesh Beneath the soil of the world below This is not my home We shall become planet bound The elusive search for life Hidden in the blackness of night Enduring the cruelty of time Every moment consumed by loss This human slate grasping for faith Hope itself destined to be lost We kneel before those bound by frost We shall become planet bound We only dream within the absence of sleep Regaling tales of human cruelty The day we relink with our god machine We shall become planet bound In the end I must amend I beg of you Bury my flesh Beneath the soil of the world below This is not my home We shall become planet bound We only dream within the absence of sleep Regaling tales of human cruelty The day we relink with our god machine We shall become planet bound In the end I must amend I beg of you Bury my flesh Beneath the soil of the world below This is not my home We shall become planet bound Catégorie:Progenitor